happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mime
Mime es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Un ciervo macho de color púrpura con orejas en punta, con dos cuernos en la parte superior, maquillaje facial y una camiseta blanca y azul a rayas. Él nunca habla porque es un mimo, lo que causa que otros personajes tengan dificultades para entenderlo. Al parecer, la mayoria de sus posesiones son imaginarias, ya que pueden ser robadas (o incluso demostrar que son reales), como se ve en Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel'' y'' I Heart U. Algunas veces las cosas alrededor de él son imaginarias, como las paredes en Dunce Upon a Time, que utiliza en nombre del espectáculo. Él incluso ha hecho cosas que parecen imposibles, como hacer sonar una bocina mientras manejaba un monociclo en Concrete Solution, o hacer ruidos mientras interactuaba con sus muebles "imaginarios". Inicialmente se creía que era mudo, debido a que en algunos episodios (Como Happy Trails Parte 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' it Reel y I Heart U) ''hace algunos sonidos como ronquidos, soplidos o sonidos de asfixia, pero los creadores del programa explicaron de que Mime es completamente mudo, y que esos sonidos son agregados como broma para el público. A causa de esta incapacidad, otros personajes suelen sufrir, como en Who's to Flame?, donde Mime no puede hablar con Lumpy, un bombero, a través del teléfono, lo que luego ocasiona la destrucción de la ciudad entera. '''Mime' tiene talento en habilidades de circo, como el malabarismo (el cual puede hacer con una sola mano) y crear animales de globos, a pesar de que sus intentos por entretener a los demás suelen tener consecuencias fatales. Mime es muy aficionado a los maníes, yendo tan lejos para meter la mano en una licuadora para comerlos. En Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime y Class Act se puede ver que tiene una cola, sin embargo esta desaparece en episodios posteriores. A pesar de eso recupera su cola en Chill Kringle y See You Later, Elevator. Mime generalmente es visto montando un monociclo (Como en Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk y Double Whammy). A veces permanece sentado en el monociclo durante el episodio entero. Mime muere varias veces, pero sobrevive en Who's to Flame?, Mime to Five, Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Concrete Solution (Debatible), In a Jam, I Heart U, Chill Kringle,Youtube Copyright School y los HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat y Tunnel Vision. Él vive en una carpa, en la que el interior parece una casa normal con muebles imaginarios o invisibles. Suele tener muertes rápidas e indoloras. Sus muertes por lo general involucran su cabeza, objetos metálicos y maquinaria/vehículos. Episodios de Mime Muertes Famosas *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' it Reel *The Wrong Side of The Tracks *Dunce Upon a Time *Wingin' It *Double Whammy Roles de Protagonista #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Keepin' It Reel #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Roles como Secundario #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Easy For You to Sleigh #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part 1 #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Happy New Year #Random Acts of Silence #Just Be Clause Roles de Aparición #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #A Change Of Heart #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Take Your Seat #Youtube Copyright School #Brake the Cycle Kringles #Chill Kringle HTF Break #Tunnel Vision Love Bites #I Heart U Ocupaciones #Mimo - Todos los episodios en los que apareció #Entretenimiento en Hospitales - Mime and Mime Again #Artista Callejero - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Empleado de Restaurante de Comida Rápida - Mime to Five #Salvavidas - Mime to Five #Limpiador de Ventanas - Mime to Five #Limpieza de Animales - Mime to Five #Auxiliar de Vuelo - Wingin' It #Empleado de Tienda de Música - In a Jam #Estudiante/Actor de Obra Escolar - Something Fishy Asesinatos Cometidos por Mime *'Cuddles' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Giggles' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky)'' *'Toothy' - 2 ("Mime and Mime Again", "Mime to Five") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Petunia' - 2 ("I Heart U", "Chill Kringle" Junto con'' Cro-Marmot'') *'Handy' - 1 ("See What Develops" Junto con The'' Mole'') *'Nutty' - 2 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky, "Random Acts of Silence" '''junto con Sniffles y Fliqpy, Indirectamente) *'Sniffles - 1 ("Random Acts of Silence" Junto con Fliqpy, Indirectamente) *'Pop' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Cub' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Flaky' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Cuddles'') *'The Mole' - 2 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky, "Doggone It" Junto con Lumpy y Whistle'') *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Mime to Five", "Doggone It" Junto con Lumpy y Whistle) *'Russell' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con Flaky) *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 11+ ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Él es uno de los cuatro personajes que nunca ha sido visto conduciendo un automóvil. Los otros son Truffles, Splendid y Cub. *Él es el primer personaje en matar a otro personaje en los Love Bites. *Él solo apareció dos veces en la primera temporada de la serie. *El escritor Warren Graff confirmó en una respuesta en Reddit que Mime es completamente mudo, y que los sonidos que hace son colocados solo a modo de broma. *Mime apareció disfrazado de Rodolfo, El Reno de la Nariz Roja en Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicando que el posiblemente es un reno. *Hasta ahora, el único episodio de Internet en donde sobrevivió fue Mime and Mime Again. *Él es uno de los personajes que sobrevivió en su episodio debut. *Mime es uno de los ocho personajes que usan ropa. Los otros son Disco Bear, Lammy, Pop, Flippy, The Mole y Russell. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 39,47%. *En la serie de TV es de 35%. *Petunia, Disco Bear, The Mole y Toothy son sus victimas más frecuentes. *Mime es uno de los personajes que protagoniza un episodio (Who's to Flame?) con una gran cantidad de personajes en donde todos mueren mientras él sobrevive. Los otros son Splendid, Lumpy y Giggles. *Nunca se ha visto a Mime sin su maquillaje facial, pero se debe suponer que tiene la misma cara de color púrpura. *A pesar de que Mime protagoniza Who's to Flame?, él solo aparece al comienzo y al final del episodio. *Las muertes de Mime son más rápidas que las de los demás personajes, casi siempre teniendo muertes instantáneas. *Junto con Pop son los únicos personajes que protagonizaron más de un episodio de TV, sobreviviendo en todos. *A pesar de su ratio de supervivencia relativamente alto, el único episodio de Internet donde sobrevive es Mime and Mime Again. *Mime tiene el segundo ratio de supervivencia más alto de los personajes que se sabe que mueren a menudo. Giggles tiene el más alto, sobreviviendo en el 40% de los episodios en los que aparece. *'Mime' ha muerto en todos los episodios de la segunda y tercera temporada en los que apareció. *Varios de los episodios que protagoniza tienen su nombre en el título: Mime '''and '''Mime again, Mime '''to five, Out of sight out of '''Mime... *Mime es uno de los personajes con muy poco rol protagonico. en:Mime Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Ciervos Categoría:Personajes Púrpuras Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Mudos Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Jugables en Run and Bun Categoría:Debut 2000